Timing
by Joy1
Summary: Brown out, candle light, and sexual tension a mile thick.
1. Timing

Title: Timing (1/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: [SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com][1]

Spoiler: After "Blah Blah…Woof Woof"

Setting: Logan's apartment

Disclaimer: No rights to any of the characters in this story. 

"Hey there, just dropped by to see if you would feed me," Max quips as Logan rolls into the kitchen. 

"Fancy that. I was about to call you to see if you wanted dinner," Logan replied. They smiled at each other for a while, until they both realized they were staring. Logan broke away saying, "I hope you are in the mood for Chicken Cacciatore."

"Oh the benefits of knowing someone with money and connections," said Max and then wished she hadn't. She contemplated the idea that Logan may think that she only liked being around him for his money and good favor. Max bit her lower lip in dismay. Logan immediately noticed the involuntary action. To Logan, that little reflex was such a turn on that he wheeled around, so he did not have to see it. Being in her presence these days was hard enough without her biting her lip, those voluptuous lips.

Things had been different since Max left with Zach to escape Lydecker's military state. Logan had driven her away to be safe, but before he left she kissed him. **_She kissed him._** He suspected it was due to the fear factor. She wouldn't have done if she weren't in danger, he had convinced himself. She did care about him he knew; she had risked her life for him on a few different occasions. He was worried that her feelings were more based on the situations rather then genuine emotions. 

Max knew that things had changed since her trip to the cabin, too. The tough, genetically enhanced killing machine that she supposedly was could not be without this overgrown boy-scoot with the bankroll to back it up. Max was willing to defy Zach and face Lydecker's forces in order to be there for Logan, as his prior injuries were complicated. Max would have loved to be with Logan at first, but things were so complicated now. She needed to be more willing to walk away from Seattle or someone could get hurt, Max kept telling herself via Zach. The feelings she had needed to stay hidden. Ironically, Logan felt the same way.

"Being well connected is great for some things." Logan wheeled himself over to the counter. He picked up a large bottle of pills and tossed them to Max. "Just in. The meds to stop the shakes. That should last you a while."

"Thanks Logan," Max began softened from her normal speech. "I- I hope you don't think, I am only interested … I mean enjoy being with … What I mean is," Max struggled through the sentence, as nothing sounded right. "I am glad I came through your window that night we first met; and not just because I got a statue I could fence."

Logan waved his hand to indicate her to stop. "I enjoy your company too, Max. No worries, I understood your feeble attempt at the English language." Logan added the last statement to bring their conversation back to the level of sarcasm they normally volleyed with. He felt the need to keep things light. Just a few more interactions and he could put away these foolish feelings and things would go back to normal. 

Just then, the lights flickered and went out, a brown out. The darkness suited both of their moods. Max & Logan had chemistry from the moment they met, but after Logan's accident, their relationship became more of employer/ employee thing. At this moment, they both wanted things to be different. 'Arggh,' Logan growled inside. **//Just what I need, a romantic evening. // **"I guess, you should stay until the brown out is over," he said aloud. Normally, Logan jumped at an opportunity for Max to stay over, but Max could sense that it was a strained invitation. She bit her lip again. **//What she trying to do, kill me? //**

"Let's have dinner and see if the power comes back on," Max offered. "What can I do to help?"

"Could you get a couple plates from that cabinet?"

Max got two plates down and was going to set them down on the island, when Logan ran over her toes with his wheel. This startled Max enough that the plates fell and hit the floor shattering. "Our timing is sort of off tonight, isn't it?" Max said, as she dropped to her knees to clean up the broken glass.

Logan gritted his teeth in frustration, saying, "I guess so." **//Our timing sucks! //**

Max cut her finger cleaning. A few drops of blood hit the floor as she winced a little. Logan had to suppress every impulse in him to mend the cut. He knew that if he did he would be unable to resist kissing her soft supple lips, staring into those gorgeous brown eyes, and losing himself in her completely. Logan said, "There are band aids in the bathroom."

As Max went to get the bandage, she realized how badly she wanted some contact between her and Logan. He felt so distant. It was almost more then she could take. She thought about leaving then thought better of it due to the brown out. With the finger bandaged, she returned to the dining room. Logan had gotten other plates, lit some candles on the table, and brought the food to the table. "Dinner is served." It was beyond romantic and hard for each to eat. Concentration was every where but on the food.

The meal was very quiet and very uncomfortable for both of them. Their emotions were brewing just under the surface. They made small talk and ate, smiling at each other a little to long for "just friends." They weren't just friends and they both knew it. **//How long can this go on? //**

Max took a big bite of food, so the meal would be over faster. Logan smiled, "You are wearing your dinner." He pointed to her cheek, which she had managed to get sauce on. Max was relieved, since Logan seemed a little less strained. Max attempted to wipe it off, but to no avail. "Let me," Logan said on impulse. Max offered her cheek. Logan hadn't thought about how close he would have to be to her, or how it might feel to touch her skin. He gently wiped her cheek and then just kept touching her face. All he could think was how beautiful she was and how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be with him. He began to lose himself in her eyes.

All of Max's senses were heightened. They were sitting at the table, just staring into each other's eyes. Electricity seemed to be running through Max's body. She could feel every inch of her skin. She knew her heart rate and breathing had increased. She knew he was having the same reaction. Max was clouded in thoughts and emotions. **//I can't do this. I can't trust him. I am what I am. I can't be with anyone. Remember Darren! //** Her mind began to down settle **//…Logan is different. Logan is…// **She moved closer to him slowly, unaware she was moving.

Logan tried to talk himself out of what he was feeling, but with no chance of success. **//She is almost ten years younger than you are. You are keeping her here, & that could put her in danger. She could be just like Val. Maybe she really just likes the money and influence…She is nothing like Val. She is up front and honest…//** And so the war of words went on in his head. 

The inches between Logan and Max became centimeters, as they each drew into the other. She could hear his heart pound. The sound was hypnotic. She closed her eyes. This simple act of surrender by Max moved him in the deepest part of his being. He could no longer deny the feeling of intoxication he felt from being that close to her. Logan took a deep breath and leaned ever so slightly into Max's waiting lips. 

Logan felt his body react to her touch in ways he did not expect. The sensations he felt reached clear down his toes, he swore. She responded to his lips on hers by leaning in closer. They were in a long embrace, wanting that moment never to end. Logan and Max settled into each other's arms for a few minutes. She pulled away a little and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her long brown hair and kissed her forehead, as she lay her head down. 

Logan took several deep breaths, clearing his mind of all doubt, still alive from her affection. 'This is complicated, very complicated' Max thought. 'What am I going to do?' She took her head away from his chest only to be met by his penetrating blue eyes. She needed to get out of there fast. He recognized the caged animal look on her face. She was going to bolt. He had to reach her some where inside before she left. He knew she might actually be the thing that would make her leave Seattle.

"I gotta blaze. I am supposed to meet Original Cindy. I'm sorry I totally zoned on it," Max said as she as she moved away from the embrace.** // Total detachment. I will just walk out and he won't want to see me any more. //** She started for the door not looking back. 

"Please don't run away," Logan said softly. Max paused and looked into his pleading eyes. "Almost from the beginning, you felt safe with me. I was a place you would come to feel secure and cared for. You let me care for you during your seizures. Please don't leave, not now, not like this," he said, as wheeling after her. His face expressed so much more emotion then she wanted to see. He was right, she had depended on him, trusted him, … cared for him. Her heart began to ache.

Logan could tell he had struck a cord in her. "If you don't want to talk about an _'us' _or the kiss we just shared, that's fine. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. Please, just tell me this won't be the last time I see you." Her mind spun. Max wanted to settle into his arms and also wanted to run out the door. She had no idea what to do, so she just stood there dumbly, as Logan rode over to her. She felt entirely defenseless with him. He seemed to reach the part of her that was completely human. "I know you are scared, because I am too…I am scared I will let you down. I am scared I will be unable to meet your needs. I am scared of giving my heart to someone new…My last relationship was with Valerie," Logan said as Max turned to him quickly. He was not sure if the reaction was from the accusation she was scared, or that he had not been in a relationship since his divorce. There was a long pause where neither said anything. Logan felt sure he had reached her, at least in part. "I'll be here when you get back," he said softly as he held her hand. 

Max slipped her hand out of Logan's grip. He cast his eyes down, believing himself unable to watch her leave. His moment of pain was met with a moment of total bliss, as she touched his chin to tilt it upward to kiss his lips softly. Once again, his body felt the tingling in his whole being as she kissed his lips. "You know when you kiss me I feel it in my toes," Logan said with a smile. 

   [1]: mailto:sweetmagnoliabl@hotmail.com



	2. Something Happened

Title: Something Happened (2/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: G

Summary: Morning after Timing

Setting: Max's Apartment

Max enters her apartment first thing in the morning, like nothing is up. "Where have you been Miss Thang? A brown out should not be spent alone," Original Cindy pipes from the living room. Kendra and Cindy had been in the apartment during the brown out and were curious to know their friend's whereabouts from the previous evening. They had been hoping for a girl's night.

"I was at Logan's. No worries," Max stated in a matter-of-fact tone, totally dismissing her friends' looks. She walked out of the room and headed for a long hot shower. She changed her clothes and began to stuff clothes and food into her backpack back in the living room. 

"Are you going to make us beg? We know something happened," Kendra pleaded. Max just looked at her like she was nuts. "Alright then why the clothes for the next few days." They were actually just some comfortable clothes she had been planning to bring over to Logan's.

Saved by the phone, Max went over and picked it up. Logan had given Max a cell phone a few weeks earlier. Kendra and Cindy were unaware of the phone's existence so this only furthered their suspicions something had gone down the night before between Max and Logan. They were right but she was not going to tell them that. Max answered the phone pretending not to see the looks on her friends' faces, "Hello."

"Hi," it was Logan on the line. She knew it would be. "I just wanted to make sure you got home OK." Max smiled to herself, "I know pretty dumb from a guy in a wheelchair to ask if his genetically enhanced girlfriend, …friend, … person he cares about, got home safely." Max could feel her heart race and she was getting warm. Logan was so amazing. Intelligent, witty, strong willed, handsome, always told her what he thought, and could argue with her and win. He knew when to try to stop her and when to let her go. He even understood that she could not deal with giving a name right now to what they were to each other. All Max needed was to know was she was to him and him only and vice versa. 

"You're sweet," Max said with a huge smile until she regained the awareness she was not alone in the room. Kendra and Cindy were staring her down from across the room. Max dropped the enthusiasm for the man on the other end of the phone, to gain some composure in front of her friends. "I will call you later OK." She turned away from the girls to say quietly, "I enjoyed our talk last night. Now, you need to go to bed. I can go without sleep, but you can't."

"Yes, Ma'am," Logan said as his physical therapist, Bling, came in. In his most playful voice he said, "Come check on me later?"

"Count on it," Max said with a smirk.

"Girlfriend, you cannot tell me there is nothing going on between you and the Bruce Wayne impersonator. **_That_** was something!" Original Cindy said in her usually fashion. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Max answered. She had gotten used to lying after leaving Manticore. It was the way the world worked. 

"Oh, come on Max. 'I enjoyed our talk last night. Now you need to go to bed.' Something happened … Why weren't you sleeping? Did you two kick it last night?" Cindy demanded. 

"Hello, the man is in a wheelchair. Paralyzed from the waist down." Max's eyes dropped at the recognition that she may not be able to make love to Logan at some point. "I don't even know if… That is to say I never asked. Besides we are friends. He goes to bat for me; I go to bat for him," Max said, dispelling the women's delusions of hot, sweaty activities. 

"If nothing happened, then tell us what did happen?" Kendra chimed in.

"I went over for dinner. The lights went out. We ate. We talked. End of Story," Max said bluntly.

"All night?" asked Kendra

"Yes."

"No physical contact?" Original Cindy asked. In a few seconds she had her answer, as Max floated off into her own thoughts for a while.

Max began to remember Logan's lips on her lips & on her neck. She remembered the electricity she felt. She began to smile unknowingly. She thought about the way Logan held her in his arms on his big sofa, as they talked until the sun came up. Max was far away with Logan in her mind. "MAX!" Kendra said directly in her ear before finally snapping her out of the memory. "Please … I need to live vicariously through you. Just give me the PG version."

"I promise, all there was PG content," Max smiled and finished tying her bag. 

"So, something did happen!" Cindy stated. 

Max was finally where she could admit something had changed. "Yes."

"So do we get to hang over at the rich man's house, or will he be slumming it with us?" Original Cindy said thinking of the rich ladies she might discover and corrupt.

"Lets not go nuts. Slow it down a little, K," Max said a little uncomfortable by the idea that her safe haven might become her friends' new hang out. 

"Fast? You two have been slower then snails." This comment by Cindy was bewildering to Max. "It is obvious he is all about you. And girly you ain't foolin anybody with your pouty looks. You dig him too & you've dug him for a while."

Max said nothing as Cindy finished. Kendra started to try to make Max understand. "Max you have known us longer then him but he knows way more about you. He knew about your seizures. We didn't; I'm your roommate for God sake," Kendra sighed. "I'm not jealous of the closeness you share; its just he gets you. And you let him get you. We get you to, just not the way he does."

****

//He gets me. I guess that's true. I do let him in more. He does know who I am; what I am… //

"One last question?" Kendra asked timidly. Max made the 'what now' face. "Does he close his eyes when you kiss? I love it when guys do that," seeing if she would admit to having kissed Logan.

Max gathered her things, pushed her bike, and started out the door. "I don't know. I had my eyes shut… LATER."


	3. Running

Title: Running (3/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: [SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com][1]

Rating: PG 13

Setting: Logan's apartment

Disclaimer: No rights to any of the characters in this story. 

"1,2,3…Come on Logan don't quit on me now. 6,7,8…Think about being able to dance with a beautiful woman," Bling says to his discouraged employer as they did reps. 

"That was a new statement from you. Trying a different approach to inspiring," Logan said trying to find out what prompted the dance comment. 

"I just think it will help you to think about what you 're missing. You have to want it," Bling said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Logan pealed his sweaty T-shirt as Max walked in. He was wiping his well-cut abs before he noticed she was there. "Max!" he said with alarm as he tried to cover his bare chest with his arms. Max gave him a half smile smirk thing. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Logan managed as he finally got the bright idea to put back on his T-shirt. 

"You asked me to stop by," Max said with a bit of insecurity. **//Maybe he has changed his mind. //** She bit her lip. Logan realized immediately he had made her uncomfortable. He rolled towards her. Max heard Bling in the kitchen getting something.

"That you, Max?" Bling called. 

Logan was playing with Max's fingers, so her attention wasn't the greatest. "Ye-yeah. It's me," she said trying to sound normal. Logan tugged on her hand to kiss him. She nodded to the kitchen.

"Come on. I have been thinking about those lips all day," Logan whispered. Max's heart jumped as she bit her lip again. Logan wanted to be able to stand so badly just to get to those lips it was maddening. 

"Bling is right there," Max whispered back, but lowered herself to his level. 

"I thought you liked to live a dangerously. Isn't there some excitement in that we might get caught?" Logan offered leaning towards Max.

"I get enough of that helping you out and running from Lydecker," Max said getting even closer to Logan. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"This is the closest I can get," Logan said as he brushed his lips against hers. Footsteps started coming toward the room. 

Max stood up immediately to see Bling walking in the door. Her heart was pounding. "Max, do you trust me?" Bling asked flashing a mischievous look. 

"Yes."

"OK then, I need your help. Follow me, both of you," Bling said as they went into the living room. Bling asked Max to stand in one spot and hold her arms out in front of her. 

"Bling, this is not an attempt to make me look stupid is it?" Max asked before complying.

"No-no. I just need your help," Bling said as he walked to the stereo and turned on a waltz. Bling returned to Max, who was standing just as he had asked. Bling began to dance with her. Since she had never danced this way, except in her dreams, she just followed Bling's lead.

"Bling," Max said, "what are we doing? I mean, I know we are dancing, but why are we doing it?" Logan just watched helplessly as the girl he wanted to be dancing with was dancing with his close friend. 

"We are inspiring Logan. I want him to remember the things he is missing out on, like this…" Bling said as he dipped Max right in front of Logan. Logan was more than inspired he was annoyed. He wanted Bling to leave so he could spend time alone with Max. Logan knew Bling meant well, but this was torture. **//Who does he think he is to be dancing with Max? She is my girlfriend, agh, wrong word. She is my _something_. I just don't know there is a name for it. //**

The music stopped. "Max, thank you for the dance. Logan, think about that and maybe you won't have as hard of time doing your reps. I will see you later," Bling said as he headed out for the evening. Logan just watched his friend go and shook his head. 

Logan's attention immediately went to Max who wore her usual smirk. He rolled over to her and took her hand. He pulled her into the chair with him, "Now how was that for a move?" Logan said, to a surprised Max.

"Nice, but we need to work on the landing," she said getting comfortable in his lap. "Besides, you need a shower."

"What? You don't regard the smell of a sweaty man alluring or macho?" Logan quipped. 

"I'm not into Neanderthals, no," she said as her eyes darted about his face.

__

"So what are you into?" he asked coyly searching her face, wanting desperately to kiss her but trying to restrain himself. He couldn't fall all over himself every time he was around her. 

Max became flustered knowing the hidden questions of 'what do you like about me?' & 'are you really into me?' were really being asked. There was no where to hide in his lap. She bit her lip contemplating the answer. Logan couldn't stand it any longer, he kissed hard. 

There really had not been that much kissing the night before. There was the initial kiss that prompted the mental confusion, a few light pecks with some handholding, and some gentle neck nibbling Logan had given. This was the first really strong kiss between them. Max responded with the same passion but then broke the kiss off quickly. "You need to take a shower," Max said, slipping out of Logan's lap. 

Logan looked at Max with confusion and dismay. Maybe she didn't feel the same as he did; maybe she really wasn't _into_ him. Max noticed the look as he began to roll toward his bedroom. She got in front of his path and knelt down. "I am into intelligent and witty guys who can win an argument with me. A guy who looking out for the downtrodden, but is learning how to let the war wait when it needs to," Max paused. "I am into the idea of someone who appreciates the bio-engineered solider façade is just that, a façade," Max said looking down. 

Logan raised her head to look at him. "This is new ground for both of us," he said then kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be back shortly. Make yourself comfortable." He rolled into the bedroom. She tried to avoid thoughts of him getting into the shower and he tried to avoid thoughts of her being in the shower with him. They were both too visual people for their own good. They had denied feelings for so long that these first steps toward an actual relationship were hard. Max was not about to let sex get her mind all messed up. Logan felt sure she would bolt if things went too fast, so now they were even more restrained then before it seemed. 

Max was flipping through a book on the counter in the kitchen when Logan rolled up behind her snapping a towel at her rear. She straightened up immediately and turned around. She grabbed the towel as he snapped it in her direction again. "Whatta gonna do now?" she asked.

"This!" Logan responded as he jerked the towel hard bringing her to him.

"If you wanted my attention there are more grown up ways of getting it."

"Oh, but that was way more fun," Logan quipped. 

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun. You have heard of the concept. I know you go down to the Crash to have fun," Logan said. "I was hoping you would have fun with me?"

"We are still talking about fun and not some silly way of avoiding the word sex," Max said bluntly.

Logan was very unnerved by the last comment. "I didn't mean…I don't want… I do want…" he muttered losing all semblance of composure. She snickered to herself a little. He let out a big sigh and then began again, "I sat in front of that window when you left for Canada in more pain then I have known. I don't want to mess this up. I don't think I could face losing you again." Logan's confession was delivered with as much courage as he could conger looking directly into the deep brown eyes. He was not sure if she would try to leave or freak out. He just needed it on the table; he was playing for keeps. 

Max began to pout half way through the second sentence. **// There is no way I couldn't mess up. Female fog bank. Darren really loved me but I couldn't handle it. Then again Darren did cheat on me and that does not really suggest a deep commitment or love. Logan is a _different_ guy, different circumstances, knows the secret. //** She sighed a few times clearing her mind of all thoughts. "I do have a habit of running to hide," she began, "but the beauty is you know all my hiding places." The smile emerged from the pout.

Logan was so relieved. She wasn't running and in her mind even if she did it, wouldn't be always. He understood the anxiety and fear she was showing, but there was hope in her too. The hope was new. He rolled over to her and took her hand, "You want to eat?" Max shook her head. "Well what does the beauty want?" Logan asked playing with the long slender fingers that were trained to kill. 

Max sat down in Logan's lap and kissed his cheek. He met her gaze. "I want you to kiss me the way you wanted to before you got into the shower," She said as a challenge. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and hard. 

   [1]: mailto:SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com



	4. The Needle

Title:Timing: The Needle (4/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: [SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com][1]

Rating: PG 13

Setting: Logan's Apartment & then the Space Needle

"Bling." Max whispered around the corner, as Bling unloaded some groceries. "Is he up?"

"No, he is dead to the world on the couch. What did you do to him?" Bling said with fawn concern, knowing that what ever had transpired would not harm his employer in the least. Max looked at him anxiously, like Logan was a glass doll she had broken. "He's OK. Just teasing… He was just excited to do his exercises, listened to my advice, and even talked about trying the electric therapy I told him about a while ago. You got him convinced he could walk again. If I knew all it would take was you two to admit how you feel about each other, I would have played Cyrano a while ago."

"He told you," Max said a bit embarrassed. 

"He didn't have to," Bling said to a puzzled looking Max. "I have known how he feels for some time although he would not admit it outright. I knew that you were really the key to making it happen. If you said yes, he would do anything to make it work. If you said no, things would have gone on with the crazy level of sexual tension you guys have," Bling said simply staring down cutting up broccoli for lunch. 

"Did he tell you he thought he had some sensations in legs the other night?" Max stated to change the subject.

"No. What type of sensations? Pin pricks? Where exactly were they?" Bling asked very intrigued. 

Max didn't think she wanted to tell Bling that Logan had said it was in his toes when they were kissing. "Maybe it would be better to ask Logan about that. Besides I came with a purpose, could you help me do something special for Logan?" Bling just looked at Max slyly.

"Max, where are you taking me?" Logan said from under the blindfold that she put over his eyes. 

"Hang on Eyes Only. We will be there in a minute. Bling could you?" Max pointed at a basket of food and wine in the elevator next to his feet. She pushed Logan's wheelchair onto the observation deck at the Space Needle. This was not her usual vantagepoint but due to Logan's fear of heights it would do. 

"Do I get to see soon? Why do I get the feeling the reason for the blindfold was because I would not have done this by my own volition?" Logan stated a little frustrated being left out of the loop. 

"Tada!" Before Logan Cale's eyes was a picnic in the Space Needle. Max had set it all up for him, a surprise for him. "You told me that the hardest part for you to come up here would be the ride up. I just eliminated the knowledge of what you were doing and now you're here. Kind of like blinders on a horse," Max joked. 

"So, I'm a horse, am I?" Logan said as Bling helped him to the blanket glaring at her as she only laugh. 

"Cale, when you get back we are discussing the sensations you had in your legs," Bling said sternly as Logan shot his head around to look at Max, pretending to be oblivious to Logan's gaze. 

"You two have been talking and conspiring together, I can see. It may be best if you don't do that anymore," Logan said a little flustered.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half to help clean up," Bling said as he got back on the elevator. They were alone. They had a picnic, wine, food, candles, and a breath-taking scene. 

"You told him about my legs," Logan looked at Max with a smirk.

"I thought it was important," Max said with fervor.

"Oh please! It was probably a way to get out of talking about something you didn't want to discuss," Logan said with confidence.

"And what if it was?" Max countered.

Logan looked down & then back up into Max's brown eyes. He played with her hair and said seductively, "I don't know. I kind of liked the idea that we were the only two that knew effect you have on me." 

Max face became very hot. Her heart began to pound. Logan touched her cheek. With every stroke of her cheek, she felt he was breaking down walls inside her. He gazed into her eyes deeply, longingly. His focus then shifted to her lips, then back to her eyes. He cupped the side of her head with his hand, bringing her to him. Their lips touched. The pounding of her heart was almost deafening. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Not even when he was with Valerie had he been so effected by someone. Logan listened to his heart race with excitement, his mind fill with only Max, and his body tingle and quiver at her touch.

Max looked up into Logan's eyes timidly. She was finding softness in herself, which she was not used to. She had been with men before. Hell, when she had been in heat once she had picked up the guy, done him, and tossed him out in a matter of hours. She always fancied herself one who liked it passionate and rough. This delicate and soft approach to things stirred so many more emotions in her. She assumed that was why she avoided it. She did not know she was capable of the level of tenderness she was experiencing. She had the freedom to express emotions non-verbally in a relationship that had been entirely verbal just days before. 

"This is the place I come late at night to think. Actually, I go out there," Max pointing to the edge. "Balance not being an issue for me. I set up here to accommodate you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. If we picnicked out there, I would probably panic & fall to my death," Logan said obviously petrified at the possibility. 

"I saved you from falling off a building once. I wouldn't let it happen again. You are fine here?" Max asked.

"Yes," Logan said still avoiding thoughts of falling off the needle.

Max could tell he was unnerved, "How do you deal with your apartment? You are on the top floor with all glass walls."

"My view is great, I just don't look down. I am fine as long as there is no danger of falling," Logan responded.

"I won't let you fall," Max said.

"There are some things I don't mind falling for," Logan said coyly.

"We are back to a double antondra, aren't we," Max said amused.

Logan and Max ate their meal making small talk. He told her about his latest progress in his physical therapy. He had become aware that normally he only talked about corruption and "work" with her. She was excited about his progress. He tried to feed her some fruit. She quickly turned it down saying she was not ready to share food. Logan laughed, "Fruit is too intimate." 

"No. Just too baby like. I can feed myself and it is a weird ritual anyway," Max said flippantly. They finished their meal and began to settle into each other's arms. 

Logan just sat looking into Max's soul lovingly stroking her cheek. The world was right on course as his mother used to say. This was where he was supposed to be, with Max. He did not wonder for the future or regret the past; he had what he wanted right there in his arms. 

He had tried to think of pet names that he could call her. There were none he thought she would allow. He wanted to call her "My love," as his father had his mother but it was too soon for that. Food was demeaning, sweet did not work, and an angel she wasn't. He would call her Bast; the statue of the goddess first stole from him. It was the only name that made sense. She was all of the attributes of the goddess and more to him. "I have decided something," he said triumphantly. "You are my Bast. There is no other name to call you that fits." 

Max giggled. **//Dear God, I've never giggled for a guy in my life. This may not be all good. //** "Am I supposed to give you a god title now?"

"No. Its just you're complex. 'Sweetie' doesn't really work for you."

"And why not?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Logan said waiting to get clobbered. "You aren't really sweet." 

"I'm not sweet huh. I'll show you how sour I can be" and proceeded to tickle Logan relentlessly. This led to them rolling about on the blanket a bit, luckily avoiding most of the food. "Am I sweet?" Max said more like a threat then anything; having Logan pinned to the blanket below. Her whole body on top of him. It was a moment until she realized the position they were in. 

"IF I say _NO_ can we continue?" Logan said not joking at all. Having her on top of him did more good to his legs then all the therapy he had done so far. His desire for Max was strong. And his desire to get the use of his lower body stronger still. He knew that he could feel his legs, why only when she touched him, he could not say, but he knew it was true. 

Max was not quite sure what to do. She decided it was better to continue to play then to get hot and bothered at this point. She continued to tickle Logan, who eventually tickled her in return. It felt so good to laugh loud and hard. "I surrender sweetness," Logan said after a while. She collapsed beside him. He rolled on his side to face her. "I will call you 'sweetness,'" Logan said. She liked his nickname for her. He kissed the tip of her nose. She was in heaven. 

They kissed a little side by side. Hormones became a bit stronger and the kissing became more intense. Max pulled away and put her back to Logan. He was neither offended nor daunted, used some of what he had learned of her tastes from the other night to his advantage. He began to kiss her shoulders and neck. She began to melt, breathing heavily. "Bling … will be … back soon," she managed to say even as she moved her neck to guide him where to kiss. 

Logan pulled Max to him, guiding her chin back towards him. He lightly kissed her lips. "You're right. I just enjoying having you near me. I have wanted this for so long. At the same time, I don't want things to go too fast either," he said kissing her lips again. "It is important to me that nothing is rushed." He stroked her cheek and then they both sat up. She bit her lower lip while looking at him. She wanted to continue but knew it was better to wait. One of the things she had learned in the world was no one ever said they regretted waiting to have sex, though often heard the other way around. "OK, that's one thing you can't do if you want things to stay…well paced."

"What?" asked Max having no clue what he was talking about. 

"Bite your lower lip every few minutes. I won't be able to control myself. I'm not that strong a man," he said exacerbated. 

"You like that, huh? I'm going to have to remember that," she whispered in his ear seductively lightly rubbing her lips on his ear.

"OK that's off limits too," he stated as the elevator doors opened.

Bling walked toward them with a big smile. "How was the view, Logan?" Bling asked.

Logan looked at Max, "Amazing."

   [1]: mailto:SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com



	5. Behind every great man

Title: Timing: Behind every great man (5/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Recovery can be an interesting prospect with Max around.

Setting: Logan's Apartment 

Bling looked at his employer as they came into the apartment. Max had taken off for a late night bike ride. "How was your evening, Cale? I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes & No…I had a wonderful evening and we were expecting you," Logan said nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't have come at all, but she specifically asked," Bling said defensively.

"I know," Logan said with a smile. He knew Max had set it up that way, so they would not get into the habit of staying up all night. She knew he could not take the schedule or the strain on his will power. 

"Cale, tell me about the tingling you felt in your legs," Bling asked. Max had mentioned it to him early in the day. 

"How much did Max tell you?"

"Just that it happened and if I wanted specifics I needed to ask you," Bling said in a matter-of-fact tone. Logan made a face that alerted his employee he was uncomfortable. Logan Cale trusted Bling with the knowledge of his alert ego, with his body and recovery, and even with Max's secrets. **//What could be bothering him that he would not open up. MAX! It must have something to do with Max//** "I would not be asking, except you seem to be more serious about your therapy."

"I did think I felt me legs for a short amount of time," Logan managed.

"How'd it happen? What was going on?" Bling saw the face again. "Look, I don't want to invade your love life, but it is obvious you are afraid of betraying a confidence."

"It's not that," Logan mumbled.

"Then what?"

"I am not the sort that…I don't talk about…"

Bling gave Logan a look of annoyance, "Hey, I don't want to think about you interactions, shall we say, with Max anymore then you want me thinking about it. But I still need to understand what happened."

"The other night, Max and I kissed for the first time; that is when one of us wasn't in danger," Logan said. Bling gave him a surprised look. "Nevermind. The other night, I swear when we kissed, I felt it in my legs and my toes. I thought it was maybe my imagination or a memory," said Logan, whom then began to hem & haw once more. "Then another time when we were kissing the same thing happened, like a bolt of lightening through me. Tonight we were playing – just playing – and she was on top of me – that didn't sound right… She was tickling me and we sort of wrestled a bit…"

Bling rolled his eyes, "I get the idea."

"I swear I felt her against me. I felt not only the pressure of her body on me, but tingling in my legs too." Bling just looked at Logan intently. "Why aren't you saying anything? I have just suggested something crazy," Logan demanded.

"Why is it crazy? You have been doing your therapy and you know your healing. Why is it so hard to believe that you are responding more around Max, someone who has a unique physiology of her own?" responded Bling. Logan just stared at Bling as if he were speaking Greek. "We don't really know how Max's body works. She can stay underwater long after most humans would have drowned, she can see at night, & her sight and hearing are extraordinary. What is to say, Max's touch isn't causing the reaction?"

"Why wouldn't have happened before now? It's not like this is the first time we have touched," Logan said frustrated. 

"Who knows? Maybe Max has to be interested in you to produce the reaction," offered Bling. They both puzzled over the idea a while. Bling knew that it made sense some where in his brain, he just needed a reason. 'What do you need to may a muscle work?' Bling asked himself. This basic physiological question had a basic answer. "Electricity!" he announced to Logan.

"We certainly had that," Logan said under his breath.

With a shake of the head, Bling began, "Don't' you see? Electrical impulses are what cause the muscles to move and somewhat feel in your body. It also makes your heart pump and so on. What you have been experiencing as responses to Max in an…affectionate way, might actually be a physiological response to Max's body chemistry. She may actually have more electrical current then most people."

Logan paused, "So, what? Max releases electrical current into me when we kiss and touch?" He paused again, "It's the same principle as the electrical therapy on paralyzed appendages," Logan began to give the matter some thought. "Does this mean I can kiss Max as part of my therapy?" Logan asked with a sly grin.

"No, but you might consider having Max help with your therapy. It would be good for the two of you to do something other than Eyes Only together."

"I am trying too… " Logan said with a wicked grin. 

Bling looked at Logan like a father to a son, "I think it would be better if you consider the physical repercussions of getting too … intimate. IF we're right, we may need to figure things out, before the relationship progresses that far."

Logan responded annoyed, "Thanks. We have no plans to rush into anything, especially a sexual relationship…Plus… I don't even know if I could, if I wanted to."

"Continued contact with Max may prove otherwise," Bling said with a smirk. "That young lady could cure anyone of impotence." Logan shot a glare to Bling, who just laughed.


	6. Dream Lover

Title: Dream Lover (6/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13 

"Logan..." Logan begins to stir. A voice. "Lo`gan…" Max's voice saying his name in a singsong kind of way. His eyes open to reveal he is standing in his parents' pool behind his house.

"Logan…" Logan turns around to see Max by the poolside. Her long brown hair caressing her shoulders. She dipped her toes playfully in the pool. "I thought you were going to wait for me," she said with a pout.

"I decided to stretch my legs some," Logan responded. Max began to lower her herself into the water. The black bathing suit she wore hugged her body the way Logan desired to. He watched each curve lower into the water and disappear beneath the surface. 

When her head went under the water Logan could no longer see her at all. He looked about for her only to have her tap him on the shoulder. "Looking for me?" she said then quickly dived under the water again. In a few minutes she popped up right in front of him. Max's dark hair glistened in the moonlight, her body wet and strong; she was exquisite. "You aren't going to play with me?" she said still pouting.

Logan did want her but something was holding him back, "I…I'm afraid my parents might see us."

Max pressed her body up against Logan's. "Don't worry about that. Your mother told me where you were. She knows you're a grown man…Besides, she also said she would turn off the security cameras so we could do what…ever…we…want," Max bit lightly on Logan's lower lip. This was more then he could take. She was right there, wanting him. 

He kissed her passionately. Logan felt his desire insatiable. She was there with him, touching his body, arousing him. Her body was so close. He kissed her mouth, her ear, her neck, and her soft shoulder. He looked into her eyes with desire so she could see the fire that burned inside him. He caressed her arm, back, and shoulders. Slowly he began to move one of her straps down. Oh how much he wanted her. He just wanted to poor all of his desire, longing, and emotions into her. "Logan," Max said impassioned. 

"Logan…" It was Max. But? "Logan," Logan opened his eyes to see Max standing over him. "Were you dreaming?" she asked with a smile. "Good dreams, I hope?"

Logan swallowed hard, "Oh yes." 

************************************************************************

Logan had begun water therapy after his trip to the space needle with Max. Water was resistant yet buoyant to make it an ideal work environment. He had fallen asleep after one of these sessions. He had expected her to help but she couldn't make it. **// That was a powerful dream. // **Logan soon realized that his dream had quite an effect on him. Lucky for him, he had a towel in his lap so that she didn't notice. 

"Max, could you wait for me in the living room? I need to grab a shower. Could you also send Bling in? I need to talk to him…about my therapy," Logan said to get her out of the room. 

"I thought I was part of the therapy team now," Max gave him a seductive look. Logan just tilted his head with pleading eyes and she caved. "Sure," Max without another thought about it. Logan, however, enjoyed the view of her leaving the room. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. 

"What's up?" Bling asked as he entered the room. 

"A lot," said Logan. "You know that fear I had about not being able to be… intimate with Max?" Logan asked Bling who raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say, I'm not so concerned anymore."

"Geez, the girl was only in here a minute or two," Bling announced.

"No, I was dreaming – about Max & me…"

"I get the gist. Let's get you into the shower then you can see the real Max…I still suggest waiting a while before you test your redeveloped… ability, shall we say," Bling said still concerned.

"No change here. OK Dad!" Logan said with sarcasm.

"Hey, sexual frustration can be a powerful motivator," Bling stated as Logan looked at him quizzically. "If I were waiting to **_have_** Max, I would be working three times as hard as you do to walk," Bling's point was not lost on Logan. He made a promise to himself then and there to try any therapy he could, if it even brought him one step closer to Max. 


	7. Trusted Friends

Title: Trusted friends (7/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Logan learns to rely on Original Cindy on matters of Max.

"Normal has sent me out on my 5th run today, man," Herbal announced to Original Cindy, Max, and Sketch who were sitting at Jam Pony near closing time. "The most high says to honor thy superior, but I am tired."

Max with her back to the pick up desk so she didn't notice Logan roll in secretly. Original Cindy was about to wave him over when he, "sshh…" her. "Don't tell," he mouths. Logan talked to Normal and handed him a box, then disappeared behind the desk again. 

"MAX…" Normal shouted, "I got a hot run to Jefferson and 53rd."

Max spun around in her chair to face him. "There is no reason to shout, I'm right here…Anything else in that direction. Don't get used to it, just antsy," Max said as Normal looked at her with shock.

"No, that is a hot run that needs extra care. Do whatever is necessary to get it delivered. Now BIP BIP BIP!" Normal responded.

"I'm going. Check ya later."

"Guess you'll be with _Romeo_ tonight?" Original Cindy asked for Logan's enjoyment.

"I'm thinking about heading over there after work. I'll be by Crash later…Save me a beer," Max said.

Original Cindy responded seeing Logan's disappointed face, "No worries. I am all about the solo thing. Plus ya never know, ya may want to stay with the man tonight."

"BIP BIP BIP," shouted Normal, who was earning his fifty that Logan had slipped him. 

Max made a face at Normal then headed out the door. Herbal and Sketch came to the desk to see what was up. Logan wheeled around the corner, "Thanks. I guess I have improved in your opinion of me. Is it OK that I'm borrowing her tonight?"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "Man. The sister is happy, you got her back, and ya loaded. Got my blessing…Sketch, Herbal meet the man that could tame Max, Logan Cale. He's the one that got the pigs out of Kendra and Max's apartment."

"Dude - You are my idol," Sketchy said.

"Thanks, I think."

"So, what's on tap tonight for our Max?" Cindy inquired.

"Romantic view of the city, dinner, and if my braces work, an attempt at dancing. She has been so great helping with my therapy, I wanted to surprise her with the fruits of her labor," Logan said as they moved out of the main path of traffic to a table. 

"You got to hook me up with a wealthy broad," Original Cindy stated. "I need me some of that!" She pauses, "Hey, I'm heading over to Kendra's, should we wait up?"

Logan looked down with a bit of a blush, "I'm not telling. Besides, you probably know more about where she wants things to go then I do."

"What planet 're you from? Girl tells us squat. It was pulling teeth just to get her to admit anything had 'changed' between you. I feel privileged to talk to you unaccompanied," Original Cindy stated to drive the point home. 

Logan looked puzzled, "I just assumed she would talk about us to her friends."

"BDAJ!" Cindy chimed. Logan's confused look caused the explanation of, "Before Darren and Justine… You know **_the guy_** that cheated with the **_'good' friend…_** She didn't tell ya…. Short version: Darren wanted Max to be different, more open, found 'comfort' in Justine, under her skirt that is, broke a heart, sort of, and a friendship, definitely. The heart was broke but the girly never showed it, other then trusting people even less." He sat and pondered the new information he had just learned from her. 

"Girlfriend tells you way more then us. She trusts us, but not the way she trusts you. She goes and comes as she pleases with no explanation. At least now, we know you got her back, even if she won't let us," Original Cindy said, trying not to sound jealous.

"Should I try to spend more time with her in public? You're making a face. Stepping on toes?" Logan asked.

"Logan, honestly she doesn't want to share you. You're all hers and she wants to keep it that way," Cindy said. 

"Really!" Logan said a little shocked, since to his knowledge she still would not allow herself to call him her boyfriend.

"Stick to the private thing. You've a place she feels very comfortable in… Uh, have you two…?" Cindy asked gingerly.

"No," Logan responded bluntly. "Neither of us wanted to rush it. Uh, I was married."

"And Max lived with Darren."

"So, a really bad break up?" Logan asked.

"More trust issues then childhood trauma," Original Cindy said shaking her head.

"She just didn't mention living with a guy…" Logan shrugged. "I just thought she would have mentioned something like that."

"Since you seem clueless in some areas, here are the Tips - Incredible memory, but has no birthday, no life before ten, no parents, no siblings, no childhood. Oh yeah, watch out for the three times a year when she basically goes _into heat_," advised Original Cindy as Logan rolls away. 

"**Hey cake eater**, she loves you, she don't know it though. If she did, you might never see her again. Don't be telling her you love her either, not just yet, even though its obvious…The sex would be easy, the emotions are hard."

"Thanks Cindy. And you're wrong. She does trust you more than she does me. I will do best to change that though. Wish me luck," Logan said slapping his legs. Cindy smiled as he rolled away.

"Jam Pony messenger. I need a signature," Max said to a woman behind a desk at a fancy hotel. 

"Oh, I'm supposed to give you this and ask if you would take them into the ballroom. It is just down the hall," responded the receptionist whom handed her a garment bag.

****

// Great. I'm now delivering dry cleaning too. //

Max entered the ballroom. "Jam Pony messenger. I need a signature."

"You can sign for it," Logan said from behind her. "After all they're for you," he said with a smile. He was wearing a tuxedo, which complimented his chiseled face nicely. 

"You set me up," Max said with a smile. 

Logan shrugged. "Go ahead and open them. I want to know if you like what I got you." 

Max pulled out a plum colored silk dress from china. It was amazing. She had never owned a fancy dress before. "This will have to live at your place; at mine it would be stolen." Max had 'accidentally' left clothes at Logan's apartment before but this was the first thing that was to stay there. "I have no shoes?" Logan pointed to the box.

Next Max opened the box she was to deliver. It contained a pair of black high heels. There was something stuck in between the shoes. It was a small picture frame in it with no picture. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, I was hoping that when you are ready, you will put a picture of us in it; not _you_ and _me_, but **us**," Logan said with purpose. 

"I see. Just a small way of letting me know, I set the pace," Max responded.

"Sort of… I would _like _to have a picture of you for my apartment. I would really like to one of _us_, if you'll let me."

"We haven't really been moving forward, have we?" Max asked though she knew the answer. "How do you want things to change?"

"No, no, no," Logan said shaking his head. "Not the point. When you are ready, you will know how you want things to change. Until then, I'm here waiting for you. Now why don't you get dressed and I will wait to escort you into dinner. 

Max walks out of the bathroom in the dress Logan got for her and no shoes. "The combat boots definitely didn't go. How do I look?" Max asked a little self-conscience. 

"You are breath taking. I said it when I first met you and it is still true, you are singularly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Logan said as Max blushed. This time it was a real compliment. "Kendra helped with sizes and style…The shoes aren't that high since you already tower over me." 

"I don't know how I feel about you and Kendra collaborating against me," Max said, as they walked into the ballroom. 

"You and Bling collaborated against me for your surprise thing."

"Fair enough," Max said as she looked about her to see a four string assemble playing in the background, a waiter for meal, and a beautifully arranged table with candles and wine. The couple sat next to each other gazing into the other's eyes. They ate a wonderful meal laughing and talking.

"And now, the main event," said Bling, dressed in a tuxedo himself, brought out Logan's braces. Max looked confusedly at Logan, while Bling strapped the braces on. The assemble began playing piece of music for the couple to dance to. Logan stood and teetered out from the table and extended a hand to Max. "My last present," he said slyly. "I wanted to thank you for all your help and show you one of my favorite dreams that keeps me going: An evening with you, consisting of a perfect date then dancing."

Max nestled into Logan's arms while balancing him, as they danced to the music. It looked at bit like Frankenstein's waltz, but it didn't really matter. Bling took pictures of the happy couple, knowing this would be one of the only times they were likely to be dressed up together. 

Logan just smiled at Max and she looked back at him lovingly. Bling took a picture of them looking into each other's eyes. It was a great **_us _**picture that one-day they both would be ready for. 


	8. Home

Title: Home (8/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG

Summary: Home again home again

Setting: Max's Apartment

When Max arrived home from her date with Logan, Kendra and Original Cindy were waiting for her on the couch. Max was too excited about Logan's progress in therapy (being able to stand and sort of dance) to notice they were in the room.

"I hope that goofy grin means ya got some," Original Cindy spouted from the other side of the room.

"No…It means…I'm happy," Max said biting her lip.

"You're happy? With the rich boy?" 

"Yes," Max said closing her eyes, for the first time really admitting it to herself. She liked being with Logan in this way. It was amazing. He was amazing. She didn't feel like pretending anymore that it was no big deal to her. Somewhere along the way, it had become a very big deal. 

"Now, I cannot remember anything, but your precious **_baby_** causing you to smile like that. I guess you liked the date?" Kendra asked.

"How could you not tell me?" Max demanded.

"How could she not tell you?!? How could she not tell me? I came right over here after work to tell her what I knew," Original Cindy said in annoyance.

"Hey. Logan made me promise. He didn't tell me when or how he was going to get you there so I couldn't spill to you. I didn't even know it was tonight until Cindy came over," Kendra said to defend herself. "So will you tell us about it? What did he do?"

"There was this great view of the city, a string quartet, a private waiter and ballroom, and a fabulous meal. Great job with the dress and shoes, by the way. We had a great time just being together. Then, Logan got up with his braces on his legs to dance, but we mainly held each other. It was really sweet," Max said with a big grin.

"I just can't get over how happy you look," Kendra commented, as Max looked a little bashful.

"Ya got a real toothy smile, I never noticed before. It looks good on ya Boo… Logan is a good man to treat ya so well," Original Cindy stated.

"Yeah, he was really sweet about setting this all up," said Kendra.

"In other words, we approve. Ya done good with this one," said Cindy.

"Thanks…" Max said with a far off look.

"So…are you two going to be…banging the gong anytime soon?" Kendra asked.

"With the man on his feet again, there is no telling what other talents he may have reacquired. I won't push…. When it happens, it happens," Max said.

****

//Dear God let it happen soon. //


	9. Dinner Party

Title: Dinner Party (9/?)

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buying a dress can be a hazardous thing

Setting: Logan's Apartment

Logan Cale was a man people noticed in life as a talented writer that gave it up, a handsome man who never seemed to have a partner, and a wealthy man that seemed only to care to give his money away. Therefore, to the circle by definition of class and privilege Logan belonged to, he was a paradox. True, he had given up writing to be an anonymous cyber journalist, his heart belonged to a woman who hereto didn't want to attend his circle, and he did give his money away hand over fist, but to Logan, his life made sense. 

Logan was invited to a dinner party with "friends" who wanted contributions for a new art wing. His preparation to ask Max to attend with him left a lot to be desired. Bling found Logan in front of reflective surfaces all day asking them to attend the party. "Logan, you'll have no room for Max if you intend on bringing the large framed art piece, the computer, and the antique mirror in the car to the party," Bling said mocking his employer.

"She won't want to go, so I've to say it just right," Logan said with puppy dog eyes.

"You don't know. She may decide that it'd be cool to show your snotty friends how intelligent and sophisticated she can be. She may even say the classic girl line, 'I have nothing to wear.'"

"I don't even know why I care," Logan said glumly.

"Because it is a chance to step out with Max in a place you feel comfortable, see Max in a nice dress, and watch all other men envy you," Bling said with a smile.

"What's this 'bout me dressed up?" Max asked as she walked into the living room.

Logan looked sheepishly at Max and felt the frog in his throat. Somehow, this was worse than asking Bethany Danner to the 7th grade dance. "We've been invited to a fund raiser of sorts and I was hoping we could go," Logan mustered.

"To make the men envy you or to see me in a nice dress, I don't own yet?" Max replied.

Logan smiled brightly, "So, we'll go?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Both."

"Done," Max began. "Now, I don't have anything to wear, so that will be the first hurtle. The next will be reviewing which forks to eat with at what point in the meal."

"We can go shopping," Logan was a rare male that didn't mind shopping, probably because his wealth afforded him great service.

"I don't shop."

"We'll have to come up with something."

"Maybe you can find me a dress you like again and I will just wear it," Max pleaded.

"Ah…No. Last time was a surprise. That would just feel way too much like you were an ornament for the evening. I like having you as a partner and that will require a team effort to get the dress."

"Bling," Max yelled. "Do you know anyone my size?"

"I don't know any size 3's. No offense Max, but I like a little more meat on women's bones. Sorry."

Max pouted. She really didn't want to go to a snooty store. "How about this?" Logan offered. "You tell me what you'd like in a dress and then I'll call around until we find a match."

"Or we could use your computer here. I'm sure there is some program out there to search for a dress," she stated.

"You really must not like going shopping if you want to play on my computer for help."

"Sales people are evil…Now, you need to tell me what you like," Max said.

"Ornament thing again," Logan said shaking his head.

"No relationship thing. I don't know what you like to see me in," Max stated. Logan tilted his head to the side and looked her up and down. "Don't give me that look…I just mean, do you like my hair up or down? I won't necessarily do what you say you like, but it's nice to know," Max explained.

"All right, I guess I can handle that. Now, to find the program," Logan said as he tapped away at his keyboard. "I guess, this will work well enough…Where do we start?" Logan asked.

"Sleeves." 

"Sleeves?"

"Sleeves. You know short sleeves, long sleeves, spaghetti straps, sleeveless," Max stated.

Logan hemmed and hawed before finally saying, "I wouldn't mind seeing your shoulders."

"You like my shoulders?" Max smiled at Logan smugly.

"From what I have seen of them, I like them. I wouldn't mind seeing more of them."

"Well in that case," Max grabbed the mouse from Logan's hand and selected the back of the dress next, "maybe backless too." Logan bit his lower lip. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh, the prospect of a sleeveless, backless dress and then my mind wandered," Logan admitted.

"To?" Max asked.

"To what?" 

"Exactly."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Where did your mind wander to?" Max said turning her face to Logan. 

"Several aspects of the dress that could be less" Logan said wantonly.

"I couldn't go out like that, but I'm sure that someday we could find a reason for me to wear a sleeveless, backless, skirtless, topless dress. Don't you think?" Max asked, having Logan right where she wanted him.

Logan stared at the computer screen and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. "I had that coming. But hearing you say the words out loud, I can't help but thank God for every inch of you. So now, I'm going to take deep breaths until the blood returns to my brain."

"Where else has the blood been?" Max said seductively.

"Max, you're playing with fire right now," Logan warned Max.

"And if I'm interested in the heat?" Max said as she slid her hand down Logan's chest. Logan pulled Max into his chair, kissing her beyond passionately. They kissed and groped in such a frenzy that they fell backwards.

Bling appeared in the computer room in moments to find Max on top of Logan on the floor. Bling gave Logan the Dad look as Max giggled. "You OK?" Bling asked.

"Yes, fine and yourself?" Logan responded.

"Don't be a wise ass…Max, I'm going to take Logan in the room to examine his back. Why don't you finish looking at the dress program?"

"OK," Max responded. Having never had parents, Max was unaccustomed to the 'you're on a dangerous path' face. She began to mess with the program a little deciding a sleeveless, backless dress would be enough of a shock to Logan's system, for now.

Bling wheeled Logan into the exercise room without a word. They had discussed Logan pacing his intimate relationship with Max by his therapy. Max's extra abilities might do damage to Logan in a frenzied moment. The episode in the computer room only confirmed Bling's fears. 

Logan began, "Bling, I don't want a lecture. I'm a grown man." Bling remained wordless and glared. Logan hopped up on the table and pulled his shirt off. "We were just being playful. Nothing was going to happen." Bling pushed Logan to lay on his stomach. "We just fell off balance, I promise," Logan whined. Bling applied muscle rub and ice packs to the affected areas of the back. "Say something…. Please."

"I told you what I thought before. I can't make you listen to me. I'm your employee. To chastise you would be unproductive," Bling said icily.

"Stop talking that way," Logan begged.

"What way?"

"Distant. Removed…Give me the lecture!" Logan stated.

"Logan, your spinal cord injury is tricky. The bullet migrated doing more damage. You have made such progress & you can't afford to do more traumas to your spine. Plus, there is the whole thing of we don't know why you can feel your legs when Max touches you," Bling explained.

In the other room, Max quickly found what she wanted. To Max, having a decision made was better then researching all the options. She printed off several matches at stores in the area. She gingerly approached the exercise room hoping to get Logan out of trouble, if need be. However, the conversation proved much to intriguing to interrupt.

"I know you love Max and you aren't at the complete intimacy phase, but when you are, you do have to clue her in. You are different now. The damage can be made worse," Bling stated plainly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Logan, who was utterly clueless.

"Plain English, for a long time you will need to be on top or sitting up during sex. Max should not hook her feet behind your back either. She is an exuberant girl and she could hurt you if she were on top of you. Max could also hook he legs around you and crush your back, not knowing her own strength. You might find all of a sudden the scare tissue growing and you sitting in that chair longer then you need to be."

//**Bling has been thinking about my sex life with Logan. Ick… At least he is saying I can have a sex life with Logan… Logan on top would not be bad at all. //**

Bling continued, "You have to think about these things. You have to talk to Max about these things. You got tons of books from the hospital after the accident. I'm sure there is stuff in them for partners."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I don't know if we're ready for the 'I'm a partner of a paraplegic' seminars. I'm working with her in therapy." Logan paused and closed his eyes. "I don't know why, but I have this weird fear that Max is going to wake up one morning and think 'I'm tied down to a cripple, when I could be off with Zach the WonderBoy.'"

Max nearly burst into the room at that one. Bling snapped at Logan, "Stop feeling sorry yourself. Max is aware that you're in a wheelchair. And if you don't remember, she left Zach to come back to you. She knows what she has gotten herself into."

//**Thank you Bling! **//

"Logan, you have to let her in. She loves you, even if she hasn't said it out loud. It's there," Bling said encouraging his friend.

"I'm afraid she'll leave," Logan said very quietly.

"Why? Because of Val?" Bling asked.

"And my mom and Fiona. I can't bear to loose Max too," Logan said pitifully.

//**Who's Fiona? //**

"You haven't lost Fiona," Bling stated.

"Yes, I have."

"We're not going to argue about this again…. Do you really think telling Max you love her and letting her be a part of your disability will drive her away?" Bling asked.

"I just don't think we're ready."

"You mean, you're not ready. That has nothing to do with Max…. Well, until you're ready, you're not allowed to sleep with Max or come anywhere near it by orders of your PT," Bling commanded.

Logan glared at him. Bling restated his position, "No partnership. No sex. Build the trust, bridge the gaps, drop the walls, only then can this work. Until then, you are doomed to mistrust and run from each other…Now, I'm sure your girl has found a dress."

Logan sat quietly before getting into his chair. "Bling, I know you're just looking out for me." 

"Good. Now get a nice dress for Max and show those snobby friends of yours that chair or no chair you have the best of everything, including the best woman in the world." Max blushed at Bling's last statement and slunk back to the computer room before Logan returned.

//**Insight into the male mind. It helps. **//

"Find something you like?" Logan asked from behind her.

"Yeah, a few. It took so long to decide what I wanted. See sleeveless, backless fitted bodice and a long flared skirt. Like before this program, I knew what most of those things were." Max paused and then turned around to see Logan, "I was thinking that since you're progressing well, we should think about changing some of you're water therapy. I will need to get a book on SCI, so I can learn how to help better. Do you know of a good one?" Max asked.

Logan paused for a minute, then asked, "How long have you been done with this?"

Max smiled innocently, "Just now. Why?"

"Nothing."

****************************************************************************

Logan sat in his wheelchair in his suit for what seemed like an eternity for Max to get ready. He turned on some classical music in the background. Impatiently Logan yelled, "Come on Max. This is one area you don't have to be a normal female in."

"What is that?" Max said coyly from behind his bedroom door. 

"Making us late!" 

The door opened to relieve a ravishing Max. "Come on Eyes Only. I'm sure I'm worth the wait." The black dress Max had decided on fit her perfectly. Her olive skin looked amazing as she turned around to show that the make up she bought had covered her barcode so that she could wear her hair almost entirely up.

Logan just sat in awe of the beautiful creature before him with his mouth open and eyes blinking wildly. Bling stepped in with the first compliment to allow Logan to regain his composure, "Max, you are gorgeous. Logan likes it too."

Logan motioned for Max to come to him; "You look amazing." He pulled her into his lap and held her to him.

"I thought we were going to be late?" Max questioned.

"They can wait…Let's dance," Logan said smiling at Max. She put her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes as he wheeled them around to the music.


	10. Solitary

Title: Solitary

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Logan and Max are together but no real commitment made.

Setting: Logan's apartment

Max and Logan's relationship had been going well for a while. They each still had their own issues to work out with trust and commitment, but otherwise it had become a very comfortable transition between 'just friends' and 'more than friends.'

Max strutted through Logan's front door, which she was recently given a key to, "Hi Guys."

"Hey, Max," Bling said as Logan typed away at his computer.

"There is supposed to be a killer meteor shower tonight. Want to hit the roof?" Max asked both guys, but really just wanted an excuse to sit with Logan looking at the stars. 

Bling automatically said sure and started getting things together. "I have work," Logan said a bit gruff.

"Scaredy cat. Bling did you grab a blanket?" Max said.

"Got it. Let's head out. See ya Logan." Bling said as they headed for the door. 

Logan was frustrated and annoyed that Max and Bling were doing things he wanted to do with her. **// First the spin around the room and now this. //** He buried himself in his work trying not to think about it. 

"Max, are you sure this is OK? Logan doesn't seem real keen on us spending one on one time together lately. I don't want to interfere," Bling said worried about his employer and his friend. 

"You're not interfering. You and I don't really get to hang that often without Logan and he has no reason to be jealous. I trust you with my secrets, so it is nice to do something not Eyes Only or Logan related," Max responded. "And if Logan has a problem with it, I will deal with him. Now, what do you think of the view? Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"Yes, they are. Good reminder of how small we really are," Bling said philosophically.

They sat in silence for a while just taking in the view. "Bling?" Max began, "Do you mind if I talk to you about something that I need to tell Logan about and I'm trying to figure out the best way?"

"Wouldn't your girlfriends be better for something like that?" Bling asked. Bling had prodded Logan along to admit his feelings, but he never expected to hear any of Max's side of the situation. 

"They don't know my secrets," Max said looking down. "I tried telling them once, but they didn't believe me and I didn't feel like pushing."

"Alright then, shoot. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"Try the topic," Bling said gently.

"Part of my bioengineering is that I am a small part feline. That's how I always land on my feet," she said with a weak smile. "There is a side effect though," Max paused feeling embarrassed to admit the next sentence, "I basically go into heat three times a year. It isn't really exact so I am not sure when I will hit, but it should be in the next month or so."

"I do not trust myself not to take some stranger home with me. I mean, in light of things with Logan, I don't want to. Then there is the fact I would be most likely go for Logan, but I am not quite ready for our relationship to head that route. I just don't know how to tell him," Max confessed, totally unsure how to proceed.

"Why not just tell him what you just told me?" Bling said quietly.

"It is easy with you…" 

"Why, because you don't have feelings for me? Or is hard with Logan because you really don't have a commitment?" Bling said putting his two cents in.

"I wouldn't say we have no commitment. I mean, that is why this conversation is happening in the first place," Max stated.

"Then, what are you to one another?" Bling fished. 

Max sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you dating? Are you a couple? Is he your significant other, or what?"

"Why are you badgering me about this?" Max said becoming defensive.

Bling backed off a bit, "I think your conversation will go easier if you at least knew what you wanted to be to him and him to you." Bling paused a minute, "Max, you are worrying about being faithful to Logan, but neither of you will admit that you are even dating. Fidelity is something people worry about when they are exclusive. It may be time to establish that."

"I guess," Max said staring down at the blanket playing with the fringe. 

Utter silence.

"There go the meteors," Bling commented to try to get Max to lighten up. "Max don't worry. Your feelings will be returned. I will be here whenever you need to talk. I have confidence you will know what to tell Logan when the time is right."

"Thanks Bling," Max said, as they watched the meteors stream by.

Max manage to evade Logan for almost three days. He had begun to worry a bit but didn't know how to approach Max. Around seven p.m. on the third night Logan's phone rang.

"Hello," Logan said, preoccupied with frustrating thoughts about Max.

"Hi Logan," it was Max. //**Thank God she was OK. She called, that was a good sign**. // "Is Bling around?" //**That was not a good sign. Why was Max asking for Bling? **//

"Yeah. Max, are you OK?" Logan asked.

"Fine. Just let me talk to Bling," snapped Max. 

Logan was hurt. "Bling," Logan called, "It's Max. She doesn't sound good. She wants to talk to you." He sulked, as he moved away from the phone.

"Hey there. How ya feeling?" Bling asked. Logan wanted to hear the other side of the conversation. "OK, I can do that…. Yeah…. Yeah…. Fine, but don't you want…. All right, I'll tell him. Don't worry. I will make sure everything is ready when you get here, OK. Talk to you later," Bling said as he got off the phone. He already knew the glare he would be facing.

Logan was obviously frustrated by the situation. Why wouldn't Max talk to him? "What was that all about?" Logan said in an accusatory tone. 

"Max needs to stay here tonight. But there are a few things you need to understand: She will speak to you in the morning. Set yourself up in your bedroom and don't expect to see her tonight. When she arrives, don't go out to check on her or talk to her. Just allow her to get some food and use the guest bedroom and bathroom. OK?"

Logan was livid. "Max hasn't spoken to me in three days and she demands that I lock myself up in my room without explanation."

"She will explain everything tomorrow. It is very important to her that she tell you."

"Do you know why this is happening?" Logan demanded

"Yes," Bling said with a sense of resignation.

"She could tell you fast on the phone, but she won't tell me."

"It is not like that," Bling pleaded. "We had talked about this earlier. She had been trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject with you…. Logan, she will talk to you about it in the morning. Just do what she asks."

Silence.

"Can she see and speak to you?" Logan said in anger.

"No. I will be leaving. Nor would I be welcome to speak to or see her if I were here. I will be back in the morning," Bling stated returning to his calm manner.

"I don't like this," Logan commented slightly pouting.

"I know. Tomorrow it will make sense. Trust me. Trust Max."

Logan heard the front door open and shut. Max had arrived about a half an hour after Bling had left. Logan had made Max a sandwich and left it on the counter with a note. "Max, I hope you like the turkey. Sleep well and we can talk early. Logan." Max thought it was so sweet. She headed for his bedroom. Logan could hear Max right outside the door. They were both dying to see each other, but hormones and wills were kept in check. 

Max took the sandwich and a drink into the guestroom. She went into the living room looking for a book or something to read. She took some candles and a lighter to round out the fable of "I will relax with a good book." Logan heard the guestroom door shut and the bathroom door open. Max ran the shower. She just kept thinking of Logan in the next room. She wanted to go to him so badly. Sleeping with her would not be a bad experience for him. Then she thought about coming onto him and him turning her down. That would be a bad experience. 

Max got into the shower and let the hot water run all over her body. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and just kept coming back to the thought that she would tell Logan about this in the morning. She had to tell him. What would she say? How would she word it? The water pounded against her skin driving the tension from her shoulders. She thought of Logan massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. Max snapped out of it and then put her head under the water again. 

Logan listened helplessly from the other room. He knew something was wrong but he did not know what. If he heard her cry or scream, he would have gone to her. But all her heard was water beating down on Max. His mind raced with insane theories on what was going on. He thought that maybe she had one of those genetic illnesses that the other X5 kids had gotten. Maybe she saw Lydecker and was preparing to leave again. Maybe she just didn't want to be with him anymore and she didn't have the heart to tell him.

The night passed with Max and Logan separated by a wall each experiencing their own personal hell. They were both trapped and unable to reach each other. It was solitary confinement for the evening and it was torture. Max did jumping jacks and exercises to burn off the extra energy, as she talked herself into believing she would be able to tell Logan about going into heat. Logan wrote Max a letter about his commitment to her. Eventually, both tried to sleep without much success. 

Logan headed to his workstation in the middle of the night to clear his head, unknowing that Max was in the living room on the couch. The guestroom was too far away from him and contained none of his smells. They both froze. "I'm sorry…. I forgot…" Logan said and began to wheel back to his room.

"Don't leave me…" Max whimpered like a hurt puppy.

"I'll never leave you," Logan said, as he rolled to her before remembering his annoyance at the situation. "I didn't realize I had taken second place as confidant in this house until the last few days," he said to show his displeasure. 

Max sat silently for a while. "You aren't second place to anyone," Max managed swallowing hard. The hard part was over. She knew he had feelings for her, so why was this so hard. Bling was right, until they had a real commitment things would be weird. Max began slowly, "Logan, I need to tell you some stuff about my past. OK."

Logan looked on very confused. He nodded for her to continue as his face softened. She took a deep breath and just started talking hoping it would come out naturally. "I have never been much for the affection. I guess it always felt fake or people were weak for wanting it. When I was a kid, I found that a few times a year I really liked being around boys. I liked the way guys smelled and liked being touched."

Logan listened intently, trying to figure out where this was going. Max continued, "As I got older I learned that making out felt good so when those times of year hit I wanted to make out. Now that I am older I know what sex feels like, during those periods of time _I basically go into **heat**_. Remember Eric? The guy you thought was my boyfriend earlier this year?" Max said slowly. Logan really did not want to think about Max having sex with that guy or any guy.

"If you remember, you thought I was acting weird around that time. I was having one of those 'I like all men' periods of time. I was fighting the urges around you, so I went out and picked up Eric. I would have slept with him to, if he didn't pass out from drinking too much," Max explained.

****

// She didn't sleep with him. She didn't sleep with him. //

Max took the smile on Logan's face as a good sign. "I approached Bling about how to tell you about this. I mean, this goes a little beyond the normal sexual history conversation. This is more the 'I pretty much have to lock myself up if I don't want to cheat' conversation. Bling brought to my attention the fact that this would be a non-issue if we had made commitment to each other."

Logan's face dropped. She didn't feel like they had made a commitment to one another. Max recognized the look of dismay. "It is not that I don't want a commitment. I just don't know what sort of commitment to make. That is to say I don't know what…. Logan what are we?" Max said in slight desperation. Logan rolled closed to her and kissed her lips. He handed her the letter her wrote earlier. 

__

"Dear Max,

I'm sitting in my room listening to you rustle about one room away.

I want to come over and make whatever is wrong better. I want to hold you 

and talk to you until the sun comes up. Being without you these last few days 

has made me realize how much you mean to me. I'm playing for keeps here.

I may not know how to show it sometimes but I can't imagine a day going by 

without you in it. I know it may sound silly but I need you to know that there 

is no one for me but you nor is there a inkling that there could be. My

commitment is to you and only you. My parent had written in their wedding 

bands a line of scripture, "I am to my beloved as my beloved is to me." That 

is how I feel about you. You are my beloved.

Logan"

Max read to the letter in silence. When she finished, tears ran down her cheeks. Logan kissed her again saying, "You are my beloved. If anyone asks you can call me your beloved or boyfriend, whatever you prefer… Are you still in heat now?" Logan asked gently.

She nodded her head clutching a pillow to her body. Logan touched her head lightly. "You are fighting so hard. It may be makings the symptoms worse. These desires can most likely be sated, without having to be overtly sexual."

"Logan, I'm part feline. I doubt my genes are exactly rational."

"Have you ever tried having someone you love, hold you and tell you how much you mean to them?"

"No. And to be blunt I am not ready to sleep with you."

"Hey, I'm not ready either but there are other things, other ways. If it feels too intimate, we can stop…No clothing removed or anything."

Max's head beaded with sweat; she felt conflicted. Logan would not take advantage of her, she knew. He genuinely seemed to want to help, but she wasn't sure if she trusted herself. "We will try it, but if I push away you move away fast. OK," Max said in a remarkably child like way.

Logan smiled and stroked Max's cheek, "Of course." Logan got on the sofa with Max. He motioned for her to come to him. Max buried her face in his chest ashamed of her present state. "Max, am I allowed to be ashamed of being paralyzed?" Logan asked gently looking deeply into her eyes to show his acceptance. "We all struggle." 

Max looked into his face and saw the love in his eyes and kissed him. The kiss, however, was hard and passionate, as she sought access to his mouth with her tongue. "Beloved…slowly, lightly, that will be better." Logan stroked Max's cheek, kissing her lips softly. No tongue, no roaming hands; just caressing her cheek. Logan played with Max's hair when a wave of desire hit her. This time, she tried handling it Logan's way, kissing him gently and holding him to her. "I love you Max" Logan whispered into Max's ear. Tears streamed down her face. 

//**He loves me. He said it. There was no stammer in his statement. This is not a ploy to get me into bed. He loves me and I know it's true.** //

The hormones were strong. Logan held Max close so she could take him in by smell and feel his body heat. It didn't drive her insane the way she thought it would. She gave into her desire to be with him just not sexually. He got her some ice to suck on as he softly stroked her neck. The ebb and flow of the hormones became easier to manage as the sun rose in Seattle. The gently caresses of genuine love had won out over the hormones and she fell asleep in his arms. 

__

If one falls down, his friends can help him up.

But pity the man who fells and has no one to help him up!

Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm.

But how can one keep warm alone.

***********************************************************************

Bling arrived in the morning; to find Logan asleep on the couch with Max curled up on top of him. They were both fully clothed, but part of him wondered if something had happened the night before. Bling trusted them, especially Logan.

Logan stirred a bit and marveled at the woman asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his chest. He finally noticed Bling staring at him from across the room. "Hey there," Logan mouthed.

"Hey yourself…You break my 'no sex' rule last night?" Logan questioned.

"No."

"You lying?" 

"No."

"Did she tell you?" Bling asked

"Yes," Logan fussed.

"I'm impressed."

"With what?" Logan inquired.

"Your restraint…I'll make breakfast," Bling stated.

"Thanks…" Logan said, as Max began to stir. Logan wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear, "Morning."

"Morning," Max said with a yawn, looking at Logan bleary eyed. She heard Bling in the kitchen. "Bling?" she asked and Logan nodded. "Do I look as embarrassed as I feel?"

"Why are you embarrassed?" Logan asked, partially liking to see her unnerved.

"I don't know," Max said with a pout.

Logan slid into his wheelchair and then took Max's hand, "Come on. Let's have breakfast."

"Logan…"

"Yeah…" Logan said, his face displaying the innocence of his intentions.

"I…. Thank you," Max said trying to express how she felt, but not quite able to yet. 

Logan looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Max," as if that explained everything.

"I love you too…" Max got out the words. "Come on. Let's have breakfast," she said, before Logan could respond. He sat for a moment and then rode after her to the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face. //**She did it. She said the words.** //


	11. The Fight

Title: The Fight

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R (Swearing)

Max strolls into the apartment that had become her second home. Logan was in his study working on the latest injustice in Seattle. "Why aren't you wearing your braces? It is better for you to take small steps around the apartment, then roll everywhere," Max said chiding her sweetheart.

"Because, once you got here I thought we would go to the pub and hang out with your friends," Logan responded. He suspected that Max would not want to go out--she never seemed to. He loved spending time with her alone but he knew there was a part of Max he was missing out on: the part of her that went to Crash and hung out with the girls. That part of Max was a mystery.

"Oh, you want to go out?"

Logan knew what he was about to say wasn't fair, or even true, but he knew putting Max on the defensive was the best way to get her to admit the truth. "That is what I just said. Max, I am getting the feeling you are embarrassed by _me_ or being with me while I am in this _wheelchair. _Maybe you just don't want me hanging out with your friends. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it." Logan stated. 

"The wheelchair thing is your issue not mine," Max retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Logan.

"You have issues with people treating you different. I could care less," Max said tossing her head.

"Then why don't we do things with your friends? Why am I not allowed to spend time with them too?" Logan stated, frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The last three times I have suggested us going out with your friends you have changed the subject or just refused. I want to get to know all the parts of you, not just the Supergirl," Logan said, exasperated.

"I don't want to fight, so I am going to go for a drive and I'll come back later," Max offered. Logan rolled directly in front of her path.

"Max, give me a break. We argue about 'work' all the time and sort it out, but because this is about **_us_** you go running. That isn't fair."

"Fair. Who said anything about fair? My life hasn't been fair. Your life hasn't been fair. I am just trying to not let stupid stuff get in the way of **_us_**," retorted Max.

"The stupid stuff is what builds up and causes real problems later," Logan said annoyed.

"Yeah, you would know right?" snapped Max.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"God, I hate that. Valerie used to do that. Just tell me…" Logan started to say.

"Yes, Valerie. You're the all wise one with all the answers, because of Valerie… Let me ask you Logan…if you are the end all be all, then why are you divorced?" Max hissed. She headed directly for Logan's ego with that gibe. She knew how much he liked to work stuff out. In some ways, he felt terribly responsible for Valerie's drinking. 

"Where the hell did that come from? You're mad about what here? The fact that I mentioned her. That she exists? What?" Logan yelled back. If he had really been listening, he could have heard her insecurity about relationships in her statements.

"No. I hate the way she is used as a re-enforcement to show that you understand relationships and I don't. She is the proof that you have experience. While, even though I lived with a guy, I am this unfeeling monster that can't know anything about relationships," spewed Max. She was never sure she could be close to anyone. Presently, those fears were spilling over into the real world where _she was_ close to someone. 

"Why is it that I'm **just now** hearing about a **live in** from _you? _What, I didn't deserve to know? It wasn't important, until it could be used as ammunition?" Logan fumed. He was pissed because this was the first time Max had mentioned she had lived with Darren, even though Original Cindy had told him about it earlier. 

"Back to the idea that I am an unfeeling monster, except you use the weapon analogy. I can't believe you are even interested in a bio-engineered killing machine. It must be so hard for you to even conceive of sleeping with me, since I'm not even entirely human. I bet it just turns your stomach," Max spat. There it was: the real fear. 

"You said it, _not me_!" Logan yelled, so hurt and angry about the situation that he said exactly the wrong thing. 

Max's teeth clinched. She wanted to break something badly. The walls began to re-brick between herself and Logan. As she stared at him, she could hear Zach talking about phony sentimentality. She'd had enough. She backed away from Logan and headed for the door. 

"That's your solution. Run away? I thought I was supposed to be where you ran to, where you felt safe," Logan said a little more calmly.

"_Not tonight._ You are definitely not a safe place for me tonight," Max said icily as she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Logan sped after her, but she was gone. Soon, Logan heard Max's motorcycle speed away.

Logan sat in his living room, rerunning the words of their argument in his head. He began to hear the underlining desperation and fear in Max's words. It took a long time for him to process what had happened. _The thought_ entered his head…the thought that always worried about this day…_would she come back?_ Was that it? Did they just break up? Had he really screwed up that badly? How did the Max system work? How many strikes did you get before being tossed to the curb? 

Logan swallowed hard and immediately started paging Max. Logan stopped himself thinking maybe she needed time to cool off…maybe she would leave town? He decided to wait for a while. If they were going to have any shot at a normal relationship, they had to make it through this. Every couple has the big fight before moving forward, he just hoped Max knew that. 

Logan wheeled himself over to the window. If Max came back, no **_when_** Max came back he would reassure her that she meant the world to him, that she had no need to worry about him thinking she was unfeeling, and that sleeping with her was something he wanted (badly). He would re-assure her in all the insecurities he saw in hindsight. Logan also realized that his request to spend more time with her friends would follow her timetable, _because of_ the way things went down with Darren. 

Now, what to do in the meantime? Logan decided to get dinner ready, maybe music and candles. The one thing he had truly learned in marriage was, fighting was awful, but making up was amazing. 


	12. Passion

Title: Passion

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R (Explicit imagery) 

Summary: The first time for Max & Logan.

Setting: Logan's apartment

Author's notes: _This is it guys. This is the last installment of the Timing _

Series. I am glad you liked it. And yes they finally get it on OK. Everybody happy now? I will say there may be a sequel series. Probably not as romantic though. 

*************************************************************

Logan stood with his braces on by the pane glass window in the dining room. He had fixed a beautiful dinner and had everything on low in the oven waiting for Max's return. He had dressed up and gotten out candles, although he expected her anger to last hours before returning. He wished to take back things he had said and things implied. 

It was hard to wait for her, but he remembered the words to a song his mother and sister used to sing: 

__

"If you wait for me then I'll come for you; 

Although I've traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart…

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

Please say you'll be waiting."

Logan was doing his part. He was waiting, and he would wait forever if need be. He loved Max tremendously. In hindsight, he realized that because he hadn't made overt overtures toward a sexual relationship, she believed he didn't want one. He felt that his sexual history prior to the shooting was inconsequential, since nothing would ever be entirely the same in that department. For him, there was no one but Max, and at that moment he felt like a virgin all over again. He had to admit he coveted this new virginity more then the last, because now he was going to give it to his beloved. 

After leaving Logan's, Max had headed home. She hid in the bathroom balling her eyes out under the shower. She had never balled before-- she never let herself. The hurt was so intense, and she wasn't sure where it had come from. However, she knew it wasn't all the argument with Logan. She knew all she had to do was go back over of to his place, and he would be there with open arms. He would kiss all the places that hurt and hold her. Pride kept her from returning right away-- Logan hadn't even tried to call her or page her. Max took several deep breaths outside of Foggle Towers before returning to her beloved. They'd talk this time, and it'd be better. She'd listen and so would he. They'd be OK. This wasn't un-repairable. 

Max opened the front door slowly and slid into the apartment, not sure where to find Logan. She didn't want to call his name only to have him not be there. She moved quietly about the apartment until she saw him by the window. The table was set and he was dressed up. 

"I was going to give you another hour or so before I tried calling or paging," Logan said to her reflection in the glass. "Are you hungry? There is food in the oven," he said, this time turning around. 

Max stood very still for a moment, unsure how to respond. She expected him to be defeated in his wheelchair. She found him a little less approachable in his braces without a lap to crawl into. It was dumb she knew, but she still felt it. She bit her lip. 

****

// He is planning for us to stay in and he put on his braces. Subtle apology. // 

Logan began to approach Max, slowly since she still hadn't said a word. "Can we go sit on the couch? I really just want to hold you for a little while." Max nodded as they moved into the living room. Once they were seated, she climbed into Logan's lap the way she had wanted to originally, which Logan took as a good sign. He brushed her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. "I love you, Max. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to let us spend time with your friends. It's just I want to know all of you, so I'm jealous that they get to see you in a way that I don't. While we were fighting, I wasn't really listening, so I didn't hear what you were really saying until after you left."

Max curled into a tight ball and began to cry. She was crying in front of Logan, but it seemed all right. He rocked her back and forth humming an unfamiliar melody to her. It was the song that he had remembered earlier. He didn't expect her to apologize and he wasn't in a position to push for it. She had come back of her own accord and that was all the mattered. 

Logan continued to sooth her hurt. "I don't think you're an unfeeling monster. And I don't ever want to hear you refer to yourself as that or as a bio-engineered killing machine again. Or genetically enhanced killing machine or any other kind of killing machine. OK. You are my beloved," he whispered into Max's ear. She nodded. "One last thing, I do want to make love to you. My spinal cord injury won't prevent us making love… I've dreamt of us for months… I know everything works…at least in part." Logan cupped Max's face in his hands and kissed her, "I wanted to take things slow so that we wouldn't just be having sex, but really making love. Do you understand?"

"Show me the difference," Max whispered back. 

"Let's eat first. I plan on this taking a long time and I don't want hunger to be a reason to stop," Logan said to Max with a childish smile. 

They ate the meal quickly but not frantically. Logan turned on some music and approached Max for a dance. As he held her close, she could see a new confidence in Logan's eyes. 

"Why do I get the feeling that you have something up your sleeve? You look way too sure of yourself," Max asked.

"Well, tonight you put to rest the last of my fears. We had a big fight and you took off, but you came back. I guess the confidence is I'm under your skin, and you like it that way," he whispered brushing his lips against her ear.

Max's body shivered at the slight contact. Logan liked the reaction he got, so he nibbled at her ear lobe. Her body began to go limp in his arms. He danced them to his bedroom, continuing to keep up the assault on her ear. Her breath wavered as he sucked and bit at the tiny piece of hanging flesh. He decided to try something he hadn't done since high school on Max. He moved back to her mouth and slid his hands from her lower back to her rear. His hands rested a minute, then held on as he pulled up. Max's eyes opened a minute in surprise. He giggled a little and opened the bedroom door. Max walked through and Logan followed close behind, pinching her rear again to get a rise out of her.

Logan sat on his bed idly playing with Max's fingers, "Are we ready for this?" he asked with fear and desire in his eyes.

Max understood his concern, "I promise not to run away or hide." Max said, running her fingers through his hair, "Besides, if I do, you know where to find me." Logan chuckled as Max smiled.

This was it and they both knew it, both wanted it. They moved slowly, everything slowly. Logan stared at Max wantonly, thinking of how long he'd wanted to show her how he felt in such a way. Max knew he was going to make love to her, and she honestly had no idea what that would be like. He was going to set the pace. She didn't want to be in charge. 

"Max, I know we haven't talked about this, but…you just have to treat me like a virgin. I'm not sure how this is going to work. I know there're some positions I should avoid due to my injury…"

"The positions I can probably guess, due to the work we have done in therapy. Let me know if you need to avoid something," Max said and then got bashful. "I -- I guess it would be good for you to treat me the same way. I mean, like a virgin that is. I mean, I'm not a virgin…it's just…this feels real." They both were blushing slightly at this point. 

They kissed softly and slowly at first, rubbing arms and hands over each other's bodies. Logan lifted Max's shirt off. He had forgotten how amazing it was for another to give fully of themselves. In her bra and jeans, Logan took Max in by touch, smell, and sight. Logan caressed the length of her body. This was going to be a long. Logan was going to make her whole body feel alive. She lay on his bed, thinking of the countless times that she had pictured this moment. She never realized how amazing it would be having Logan press his body against hers like a lover, a husband, and not a one-night stand. In the morning, she would wake up in his arms and eat breakfast with him, rather than sneaking out the door. 

Logan shifted his body slightly and his braces clanged together. The sound jarred them both. "I guess I should take them off, huh?"

"Let me," Max said "and I get to take off your shirt too." Max flashed a sweet smile, as he just watched her lovingly. She unlocked the braces and removed them from his legs. She figured she would remove his socks too. Logan laughed. "What?" she asked with the same childish sweetness as before.

"My socks? They could've stayed on." 

"Well, that would look silly. You naked except for your feet," Max said as she lay back down beside Logan and gently removed his T-shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, which took his breath away.

"Max…I'm really scared," Logan mustered. She looked at him puzzled. "I'm a grown man, but I have no idea… I mean, this is the equivalent to my first…I know I already said this…I just don't want to disappoint you," he said looking down.

Max looked at him for a few moments and then said, "I need you to look at this as somewhat of a team sport." At that Logan laughed. "As a team, we're taking this adventure. Besides, you don't give me enough credit as a partner here. I've been reading up," she said, very proud of herself. 

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Kendra has all these books on massage, plus she is obsessed with sex. She has several manuals lying around our place. I did my homework, Professor Cale, and I think I can satisfy you even if you can't come."

"Really?" he said with mock disbelief. 

"Uh. Huh."

"Have you been talking to Bling by any chance?" Logan said with a bit of fear.

"No, but I will admit, it might be good to get your PT's opinion on positions."

"Sorry, but I can't deal with you talking to Bling about our sex life."

"So, we are going to get to have one?" Max chided. 

Logan raised an eyebrow and began the seduction a new. No pressure, Max understood that things might not be conventional. Luckily, he was among the group of men who could still have an erection after the accident. He figured he would find out tonight if he could ejaculate. Practice, he had been told, would help, but it was unlikely he would ever be able to have children. **// Cross that bridge later. //**

Max touched Logan's chest and back. He quivered at her touch. "You're amazing," he groaned in her ear. He began to kiss her ear loop setting Max to moan. "I don't think I have heard anything better in my life," he said.

"Heard what?" Max said playfully.

"You moaning. And that I caused that."

She bit her lip and looked down, "I meant it." Logan was so turned on by the sight of Max that he rolled them both over so he was on top of her. His desire was now evident, but still restrained. He kissed her lips and neck, his body fitting perfectly with hers. When his arms came to her bra strap, she begged, "Take it off…Please!"

Slowly, all clothing were shed while still kissing and holding gently. He kissed down the length of her body, caressing as he went. He found favor with her breasts, teasing her nipples. She moaned and his body tensed in response. Max's moans were more arousing than anything else. His desire built as he hoped beyond hoped that his fears would be sated. 

Max sensed an inner struggle in Logan and decided to jumpstart his engine a bit. Abruptly, she sat up and took hold of him. Before the action registered in his brain, she was giving him head. His body jumped and tensed, as she sucked him gently. He let forth a groan that let her know she was on the right track. It aroused her immensely as he grew harder in her hand as she stroked him. His breath was haggard and excited. She unceremoniously stopped and laid down again.

His eyes were filled with desire and anticipation. He chose first to respond in kind to Max's gesture. She was moaning equally well as he kissed and sucked her. She bit hard on her lower lip so she did not scream. 

Logan gazed at Max's face and body with great approval before lying on top of her, naked for the first time. They both groaned at the contact. He kissed her lips lightly as she instinctively rocked beneath him. He kept the kisses light and gently as Max positioned him into her. Logan thrust into her a little at a time until they both got used to the feeling. Soon, she started to move up and down. Logan was amazed at the sensations he did have and how much he had taken for granted before. But now he was with her, so by definition, it was amazing. 

They moved in unison, slowly building intensity. "Do-do…ya… mind… ah… me… agh… on… top?" Logan said breathlessly, trying to be a conscientious lover.

Max kissed him softly, gently shifting her hips rhythmically. "Don't… change… anything for… agh… a minute… ah… or so… OK." He smiled at the realization that despite his "handicap" she was almost to the edge, teetering. He made one wide circle with his hips and thrust deeply into her, to get her attention. Her eyes went wide and she blinked rapidly. Logan rocked a bit faster as their breathing sped up. 

Soon, Max could no longer move and she audible gasped and moaned low, satisfied. Logan gasped in and out as he kept up the motion faster and faster. **//Please… God, the release. // **She continued to moan at his actions and then she groaned, "Oh, Logan." Much to his amazement, he did feel a great release, but not like before. He gasped several times, groaning a lot himself.

Max's arms encircled Logan, pulling him closer. He slid out of her and lay by her side. "OK… That's not what I expected to see," she commented on the still very erected penis. 

"Oh, one good side for you of the paralysis is I can stay hard for hours with the continued stimulation… of sorts."

"Really?" Max asked curious.

"Yeah. He has been up and sore for hours. Like the night we tried to choose your dress and then the evening you wore said dress. I was very glad for the napkin in my lap."

"Well, right now I just want you to hold me close and we can relish in the knowledge that practice makes perfect," she said as he hit her with a pillow. "And someday, I will be allowed to hook my legs round your back and ride you for all your worth. After all, I'm an exuberant girl as Bling said."

"You were listening to our conversation. I knew it…You lied to me… Argh…" 

"Forgive me?" Max said with a devilish look in her eyes. 

Logan proceeded to pin her to the bed, kissing her with great fervor. Max tested the validity of his statement about his stamina before the sun rose. He held her in his arms, wondering what he ever did to deserve her love. She touched his chest, feeling the heart beneath beating for her. There was no outside world; no friends or foes; no pain and joy; no poverty or wealth. There were just those four walls holding them. Nothing else mattered. They curled together and slept. 


End file.
